Mirai e
by Driliongueur
Summary: What happens when Kyoko's elusive father comes back into the picture, shocking Saena and confusing his daughter? Will he mend what was broken or make matters worse? Rated M just to be safe because there may be a scene that may not be suitable for all audience (violence) Constructive criticism highly appreciated!
**Author's Note: Hey so this is my first try at what I think** ** _should_** **be a romance but the whole thing may be sorta dramatic and some scenes may not be for the faint of heart. So please be gentle and some constructive criticism would be highly appreciated.**

 **LME Building**

In the agency building, at around noon on a Tuesday, a young girl in her teens clad in the most outrageously pink outfit, could be seen happily walking the hallways, humming a small tune to herself. Kyoko was having a good day, especially so soon after resolving the matter with her mother and talking to her sempai, she was feeling particularly positive about the day ahead. At the thought of Ren, she blushed slightly. _To think he might have actually been worried about me…_ She cut off the thought before it ended and shook herself from her daydream. _No Kyoko! You are not doing this to yourself again, especially with someone as unattainable as Tsurugan-san!_ Sure, it hurt to think of it that way, but she wisely decided that this small pain would be nothing compared to reliving the nightmare that was Fuwa Sho.

Her demeanor darkened at that and she unconsciously slowed to a stop, deep in thought. After her encounter with Saena, she had given a lot of thought about what happened with Sho, and slowly but surely, her anger towards him was ebbing away. All that was left now was pain, rejection, and most of all disappointment. In him and mostly herself. Moreover, she was getting tired of this game she was playing with the immature teen. He would anger her, and she would retaliate, only to encourage him to anger her more. She sighed. _Maybe it's time I let this go._ Nodding to herself, she started walking again.

However, having been too deep in her thoughts, she failed to see the incoming obstacle and collided face first into a passerby. She backed away slowly, rubbing her nose slightly and preparing to apologize.

"Ah…G-Gomenasai…"she started before looking up and seeing her sempai. She froze for a split second before reminding herself of her resolve. _Right Kyoko! Don't let him see a thing!_ As she looked up at him, she smiled brightly:

"Konnichiwa Tsuruga-san! Sorry about that, I was kind of lost in thought." She laughed uneasily as she scratched the back of her head.

The tall man smiled down at her: "Yes I could see that." He had noticed her walking in the hallway but then slow down and frown. He was worried that there was leftover pain from the incident with her mother, and the fake smile she just flashed him was not putting his mind at ease. "Is something wrong Mogami-san?" he then asked with an innocent enough look on his face. It wouldn't do to scare her with an all-out interrogation or she would clam up.

She froze at that. _Crap! I thought that smile looked really genuine!_ "Eh? N-Nothing is wrong Tsuruga-san, really!" At that he increased the degree of his gentlemanly smile and her demons started rising and dancing around him, her antennae long detecting the malice. She started sweating. "Come now Mogami-san, you know you can tell me."

'Yes demon lord! This aura is soooo dark!' the mini Kyoko demons said in their whispery voice.

 _Crap! Maybe a half truth will do…_ At that, she perked up internally. On the outside she gave a supposed sigh of defeat, which was partially true: "Well I was thinking about Sho-baka and it got me in an instant bad mood." She looked down in shame as she said that. However, it seemed that the mention of the singer only increased the darkness emanating from Ren: "Oh really?"

 _Eeeeek! I have to fix this, quick!_ "E-hh…w-what I-I mean is… well that…" His sigh cut off her sentence and he looked at her, suddenly seeming so sad, and rejected (?), that she just wanted give him a hu… _NO! Stop that NOW!_

"It's all right Mogami-san. I just hope you'll be alright after what happened recently" he said dejectedly. It was heartbreaking to hear her voluntarily speak of the arrogant teen, as if no matter what, he wouldn't leave her mind. Some part of him, Kuon he was sure, just wanted to take her into his arms and prove to her why he was better for her, how he would cherish and love her as she truly should be. However, the ever-growing down-to-earth and slightly pessimistic part of him kept reminding him why he shouldn't continue with that thought, how she would react to such a confession and that their relationship may be completely destroyed. He sighed internally. _Besides, even if she loved me a shred, I wouldn't deserve it._ A flashback to Rick sent his mind into an ever darkening whirlwind of thought until he felt a warm hand grasp his.

Looking up from the ground he was unconsciously looking at, he saw Kyoko's worried face. After he said that line, she wanted to reassure him that yes, she was fine, until she saw his whole demeanor darken. She read pain on his face, a lot of it, and she saw that same darkness that she had seen the day of the car accident creep up. She didn't like seeing him like this and, without a thought, she reached out to him, hoping to shake him out of his mood.

Sure enough, as soon as her hand touched his, he looked up, smiling radiantly back at her and for a moment, she felt her knees weakening and her resolve crack. It was unfair. How was she supposed to push herself away if he kept smiling at her like that! Shaking herself out of her stupor, she noticed he started talking again.

"Anyway, I have a job at 13:00 so I must be going now. Yashiro should already be waiting by the car. Do you need a ride anywhere?" he spoke casually.

She smiled slightly "No thank you, I only have some love me work today so I will be staying here. But have good day, Tsuruga-san."

He nodded and, with a final smile, bid her farewell. She looked at his retreating back until it disappeared around the corner, a look of longing on her face. She sighed. _I'm a complete idiot. It's as if I can't learn my lesson. I bet I'm even hiding an inner masochist, I probably secretly enjoy being thrown away and rejected._ She though dejectedly as she herself started walking away.

Not far from that hallway, an average looking man was seen sitting down on a bench, seemingly reading the day's newspaper. Looking up, the man's gaze zeroed in on the retreating girl and a sad look crossed his face. "You've grown so much, my little Kyoko."

Feeling a gaze on her, Kyoko looked back towards a bench facing the hallway, but she only saw a newspaper lying there. _Strange, I thought I…_ She shook her head and started walking again. _Maybe Moko-san will have lunch with me today!_ As she daydreamed about a lunch date with her best friend, Kyoko did not notice the same man follow her with his eyes until she disappeared through a doorway.

 **So this chapter is really short, just to start off the story. I'll be coming with more soon!**


End file.
